


Новое воспоминание

by Morfy



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morfy/pseuds/Morfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чувствовать себя живым крайне сложно, когда ты заперт там, где нет ни времени, ни пространства.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новое воспоминание

**Author's Note:**

> Текст основан на допущении о том, что запертые в колбе Шаоран и Сакура могли слышать друг друга.

Шаоран говорит, конечно, больше Сакуры. Говорит, пока голос – снова мальчишеский, слишком похожий на голос их сына – не изменяет ему, и кашляет, прижимая ладонь к горлу, и Сакура подхватывает – с того же слова, на котором он закончил, ведь она тоже прекрасно знает их историю. Их воспоминания – единственное, что есть в колбе кроме них самих и холодной прозрачной стены между ними. По ней мутными образами расплывается память.  
Они боятся замолчать, потому что тогда вместе со словами закончится и память, и они сами не знают, кем будут без нее. В гулкой тишине колбы хорошо слышен каждый звук и шорох, даже если рискнуть и уйти от разделяющей их стены. Отвернуться – страшно, и иногда, чтобы немного размяться, они, не разрывая взгляда, пятятся друг от друга, пока спины не прижимаются к металлу.  
Короткая пауза, которая получается, когда один закончил говорить, а вторая еще не произнесла свое первое слово, кажется им мгновением перед концом мира. Но избавиться от этой паузы несложно, дело привычки.  
Страшнее – когда заканчиваются воспоминания.  
Впервые воцаряется тишина и от этого становится еще страшнее. Они пытаются разбить перегородку, снова, в который раз, но в этом застывшем мире не удается даже причинить вред себе, что уж говорить о стекле.  
Они прижимаются лбами к разделившей их стене – если не думать о холоде, то можно представить, что друг к другу.  
Они говорят о том, что может случиться, когда они снова окажутся на свободе. Пока еще у них много вариантов, но потом воображение иссякает. Они пытаются вернуться к общим воспоминаниям о своей второй жизни в мире Ведьмы Измерений, но им кажется, что несколько вздохов назад они уже рассказывали друг другу об этом, и слова комом встают в горле. Память кажется мертвым телом, которое они насилуют раз за разом, пытаясь ощутить что-то новое, чтобы не сойти с ума.  
\- Люблю тебя, – Шаоран выдыхает по слогам, в паузах, которые оставляет себе между атаками на стену.  
Слово «любовь» слишком много значит и в то же время его им никогда не хватало, чтобы все выразить. Но другого нет.  
Сакура кивает. В ее силах – только царапать эту проклятую стену, даже не для того, чтобы уничтожить, а чтобы причинить боль себе. Напомнить, что все еще жива, пусть даже... вот так.  
\- Тоже, – она снова кивает, разглядывая свои ногти. Она помнит, как больно, когда они ломаются у самого корня, но сейчас Сакура не чувствует ничего.  
Кроме боли она знает другой способ ощутить жизнь в себе, но он, скорее всего, тоже будет обречен на провал.  
В воспоминаниях плотская любовь кажется чем-то обыденным, просто одним из событий, которое происходило с ними, пусть и гораздо чаще, чем многое другое. Решившись попробовать что-то кроме боли, Сакура задирает подол платья, высоко, под грудь. Ее тело кажется таким жалким, тщедушным. Она с удивлением понимает, что отвыкла видеть себя подростком.  
Шаоран изумленно замирает на своей половине их маленькой клетки. Сакура помнит, какой у него должен быть взгляд, и пытается сейчас увидеть в его глазах ту смесь нежности, страсти, восхищения и желания защитить, к которой привыкла.  
\- Ты прекрасна, – говорит Шаоран совсем как раньше.  
Это успокаивает, и Сакура прижимается боком к стеклу.  
Они живут друг другом так долго, что их наверняка мучает одна и та же мысль о том, насколько они мертвы сейчас.  
\- Ты всегда была храбрее меня, – шепчет Шаоран, прижимаясь губами к стеклу напротив уха Сакуры. Она слышит шелест его одежды, падающей на пол. – Я... я люблю тебя.  
Он шепчет еще много признаний, и они звучат, как и все сейчас, немного непривычно. Наконец он говорит «Я хочу тебя», и это совсем по-новому.  
Он сам без одежды выглядит странно. Почти такой же худой, как Сакура, и тоже выпирают все кости, которые только могут. А еще он возбужден, и Сакура прикусывает губу, не чувствуя боли, зато ощущая свое собственное возбуждение. Она встает на колени, разворачиваясь лицом к стеклу, и Шаоран зеркальным отражением повторяет ее позу.  
Они оба помнят, что чувствовали, когда ласкали друг друга. Сейчас – непривычно и странно, но, если смотреть друг другу в глаза, можно забыть про разделившее их стекло.  
Сакура помнит, как он любит – любил – дотрагиваться до нее, и легко сжимает – было бы что сжимать, думает она почти сердито – свою грудь. Потом смотрит в отчаянные глаза напротив и надавливает пальцами сильнее, и прижавшийся лбом к стеклу Шаоран стонет так, что, кажется, всю жизнь можно провести, трогая себя для него.  
\- Жалко, я не могу сам себя укусить, – тихо говорит Шаоран и улыбается.  
\- Считай, сколько укусов я буду должна тебе, когда мы выберемся, – требует в ответ Сакура, и смеется, а потом стонет – а ведь она почти не касалась себя.  
Она следит сначала за тем, как напрягаются его мышцы, потом опускает взгляд ниже. Заворожено наблюдает, как сжатая в кулак ладонь ритмично двигается вверх и вниз по твердому члену – у нее самой никогда не получалось держать один темп, но, кажется – где-то в другой жизни – Шаорану нравилось, что она сбивалась с ритма. Они никогда не тратили много времени на предварительные ласки, стоило Сакуре застонать, как Шаоран ронял ее на постель, накрывал собой, и она чувствовала себя самой защищенной и счастливой во всех мирах.  
Сакура спохватывается, когда слышит знакомый стон Шаорана, и тоже прижимается лбом к стеклу и опускает руки вниз, чуть раздвигает ноги. Уголки глаз предательски пощипывает, но воспоминания придали ее телу чувствительности, и даже от осторожных, неуверенных прикосновений к себе волной пробегает дрожь.  
Какое-то время их старые воспоминания все еще накладываются на то, что происходит сейчас, но совсем скоро окончательно пропадают. Они смотрят друг на друга, тяжело переводя дыхание, пытаются ощутить чужой запах, но каждый чувствует только свой собственный. Тем не менее, им достаточно ощущений для создания воспоминания – нового, общего, немного постыдного... Но оно становится новой темой для разговора.  
Если раньше они слушали спокойно, то теперь не получается. Стыдно, но при этом до крайности приятно. Новое воспоминание – живое, как глоток свежего воздуха. Очень разреженного, до боли в горле, до выступающих на глазах слез при каждом вдохе – но пленники колбы все равно счастливы.


End file.
